


Variation 2

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Humanized Pikachu Variations [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Pikachu is humanized, Pregnancy, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: In which Ash's Pikachu is turned into a human boy.





	Variation 2

When Pikachu is first turned human, he runs up to Ash to give him a fist bump. The boy stands at only chest height, with tanned skin and blonde hair, and he has the same ears and tail and red cheeks that he did in his Pokemon form. Though he doesn’t wear any clothes, he doesn’t seem ashamed of that at all, not even when he runs up to give Misty a big hug.

Traveling with him in this form is a little unusual, but they quickly get used to it. However, he soon finds himself facing the difficulty of how hard it is to hide the way he admires Misty and her lean form.

Now that he’s like this, he has to actually hide his arousal, and each time he gets an erection, he struggles to do what he can to hide it without any clothes to cover it. It’s more embarrassing than expected, to say the least, and even more so when Misty actually catches on, looking at him and giggling into her hand.

“Would you like to borrow a pair of shorts?” she asks him teasingly, much to his humiliation.

He puts even more effort after that into trying to hide it, though he isn’t sure why, since she already knows. He even tries not to check her out as much, but that proves to be very hard for him. By that evening, he feels exhausted, somehow, despite not doing that much throughout the day.

“Pikachu, will you come to my tent?” asks Misty, taking him by surprise. Naturally, he’s quick to agree, following her inside and wondering what she’s going to talk to him about.

“Do you have a crush on me?” she asks bluntly, and he feels his face going red.

“I want to take you as my mate and to breed you,” he mumbles, deciding that being honest is his best option.

Misty laughs and replies, “Humans use words like lover and fucking.” With that, she pulls off the shorts she let him borrow and gets down, surprising him as she wraps her lips around his cock.

Pikachu gasps in surprise and moans, melting into it as she begins to suck him off. The pleasure is so overwhelming that it isn’t long before he’s close, but then she suddenly stops, just before he comes, causing him to whine in frustration.

“Why did you stop?” he asks, in a needy tone of voice.

In response, Misty turns away from him, pulling her nightgown over her head and tossing it to the side. She bends over and pulls off her panties, her rear and girlhood in plain view, and says, “Because I’d rather you shoot off in my pussy than my mouth.”

Pikachu can hardly believe his luck, and he lines up behind her, running a hand over her behind and marveling at just how soft and smooth her skin is before he presses his tip against her. He’s small enough that pushing inside of her is not a difficult task, and she finds that it isn’t painful having him inside of her at all. She presses her face into a pillow to muffle her moans so that Ash and Brock don’t overhear her, and Pikachu begins to thrust into her, making up for his lack of size by managing to hit every sensitive spot inside of her. He’s a quick study, as well, so he is able to read her reactions and learn just what feels best for her.

“You can do me as hard and as fast as you want,” she finally gasps out, and Pikachu has just the idea of how to do that. Since he can still use his moves even in this form, he activities Agility to go a super human speed as he thrusts inside of her, her pleasure mounting rather quickly. When he couples this with Quick Attack, pounding her even harder, Misty loses complete control of herself, overwhelmed with orgasm after orgasm, forced to bite the pillow to muffle her screams of pleasure.

Pikachu can only handle so much of this himself, especially since she brought him so close before, and as she seizes up round him again and again, coming over and over again, it isn’t long before he clings to her back, pressing himself up against her as he comes, filling her with his seed. It feels like liquid lightning inside of Misty, and she tingles from head to toe until she can’t contain herself anymore, overcome with the strongest orgasm she’s ever experienced in her life, the two of them crying out together with little restraint, and in the back of her mind she prays that the boys are already fast asleep.

Misty collapses to the ground at the end of it, rolling over and smiling at Pikachu. “That was so intense!” she exclaims. She looks at him then, and realizes that he’s staring at her dripping pussy still, and that he’s still visibly hard. “Do you really want more?” she asks, in a mix of excitement and fear.

When he nods, she says, “I don’t know if my body can take any more of that! But, you know...if you want another round, then go ahead. If I die, at least I die happy!”

She hugs him tight to her when he climbs on top of her, and he starts to suckle at one of her breasts as he sinks back into her. Despite the intensity, she’s able to withstand it, overwhelmed with pleasure all over again.

~X~

When she wakes up the next morning from a very deep, very exhausted sleep, she discovers Pikachu, back to his normal state, asleep in her arms, and supposes the spell must have worn off by now. She feels strange all over, in a way that she can’t quite describe, but decides that it must just be because of the very intense night she shared with Ash’s companion, and she doesn’t think anything more of it.

It isn’t until a few weeks later, when she’s still feeling strange and misses her period, that she begins to understand the consequences of her night of passion with the temporarily human Pikachu.


End file.
